Fable: Tales of the New Kingdom Part II
by Neo-Hurricane
Summary: After the epic battle with Skorm, Michael sets out to appease the demon who dwells inside of him. It leads him to a cycle of revenge that all find difficult to escape from.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

In the wake of the battle a battered Guild gathered around a single body. It glowed with a familiar hue, but fading brilliance. Guildmaster James approached the body of his would-be son with trepidation, hoping that his fears were unfounded and that he would discover some signs of life upon inspection. He kneeled down on his weak, brittle knees, pressing his ear to the boy's chest. He stayed there for a long while, shutting out the world in order to discover the faintest trace of life. James' eyes began to fade as did his hope, and he shook his head, not ready to mourn the loss of the Hero.

The rest of the Guild took that as a cue and collectively bowed their heads. Willow began to weep and Shunt held her close to his chest to comfort her, though Shunt himself was unable to hide his own sadness at his death. Shunt was one of the few people who never ridiculed him for his differences. Indeed he found him as much of a friend when Speer was off garnering success and glory for himself and left him behind.

Even Speer could not withhold his frustration. Speer seethed as more anger than sadness overwhelmed him. Though Speer was always the most vocal of his disapproval of Michael's mere existence let alone his presence and training there in the guild, he always saw him as a rival. Though he would never admit it, Speer appreciated that Michael's mastery of fire and other magic always pushed him to become better so not to be overshadowed. It fueled him, and now he had no one close that he could compete with. He would stand alone on a pedestal, complacent in his dominance, which he knew was the recipe for a colossal downfall.

Guildmaster James sat up and whipped his teary eyes, remembering that not long ago Michael's father paid the very same price in order to save his life and the life of the Guild. He now owed his life to two generations of Heroes, and he thought of only one way to repay them. Acknowledge the demon inside of him that has caused both men so much pain…as the one thing that saved them all.

"Thank you…whatever you are…for protecting Michael as well as the Guild. We owe you a great debt. One we may never be able to repay."

Guildmaster James stood to look at Michael one last time before he motioned for the Guild to take him to the mortality chambers, but as soon as they began to move he motioned for them to stop. A brilliant vibrant red glow began to shine from Michael's runes. Nobody could see a thing through the blinding light and all had to turn their heads and shield their eyes. The light persisted for nearly 30 seconds before finally dissipating and returning to normal levels. When everyone turned to see what had happened they were all staggered and let out a collective gasp. Michael's chest, albeit ever so slightly, raised up…and down again. The entire Guild sat in silence, wondering if it would happen again.

Up…and down…up…and down…

"He's alive…HE'S ALIVE!" Willow cheered aloud much to the surprise of the Guild.

"Quickly! Get him to the infirmary!" Guildmaster James ordered and several Heroes gathered around Michael to bring him to the Guild's hospital. Today was a grand day: Skorm was defeated, the Guild stands strong, and the conquering Hero responsible for it all lives to see another day.

All were elated…except for Speer, who stood back from the crowd bringing Michael back to the infirmary with spiteful resentment.

"I'm the Hero…not him…and it's time I proved it…"


	2. Chapter One: Resolution

Chapter One: Resolution

While Michael lay in the infirmary, his vitals closely monitored by several physicians, Willow felt it was finally the time for her to reveal the truth to Guildmaster James about the night before. She knocked on his chamber doors and James bid her enter. At the time James already seemed preoccupied by multiple high ranking veteran Heroes begging for his ear, but James seemed to not want anything to do with them.

"Gentleman, please leave me be. I believe Willow has something of vital importance to tell me."

All three of the Heroes as well as Willow seemed perplexed at his seeming precognition of this event, but did as he said. All three begrudgingly left and shut the door behind them, and an uncomfortable silence came over the room. Willow had no idea what she was going to say, she was beginning to feel she had no idea why she was even there. The Guildmaster just stared at her with unwavering eyes, as if he was just waiting for something.

"Guildmaster…I…I have to tell you something. About the night before the attack…" she gulped, finding her throat unbearably dry.

"Go on Willow. You are safe here. Please, tell me everything." James reassured. Willow paused before continuing.

"The night before the attack…Michael took me atop the Heroes Tower. He told me there was a cullis gate at the bottom of Bower Lake and we used it to go up. He…He made me realize that I couldn't hide my feelings my entire life and I finally…after so very long let go. We kissed...and it was so beautiful. But then…Skorm arrived. He told Michael everything about me. He told him that I'm…"

Willow choked back tears and found it hard to continue, though James' comforting eyes urged her on.

"He told Michael that I'm his daughter, and that my mother sending me here was all a part of his plan to get close to the strongest Heroes and destroy them. I tried to tell him I was fighting him but Skorm took over my mind and forced me to stand by his side. He became furious and when Skorm told him he was a demon, he caught on fire! Just like at the farm! Michael hurled a massive fireball at Skorm, but it didn't even affect him. Skorm sent it back at Michael and he couldn't resist it. Skorm grabbed Michael by the throat…and…and he forced me to shoot him…"

Willow broke down in tears and James rose to comfort her in his arms. She clung to him like a child and wept into his robes uncontrollably.

"I KILLED HIM! I shot him in the chest and watched him fall into the lake! I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" James held her tightly and patted her head sympathetically, trying to soothe her anguish.

"Shhhhh shhhh dear child, do not fret. All is well. Michael is fine, and you were incapable of controlling your actions. There is no need to worry. I read your mind when I broke Skorm's control over you, and I know how hard that was for you to admit to what happened."

Willow looked up at James, still trembling with guilt. She spoke in broken words. "P~please…don't t~tell anyone else…who I am…" she pleaded.

James nodded reassuringly, "Of course my child. Your secret is safe with me. Now go, be with Michael. I'm sure he would like nothing more than to see you when he woke up."

Willow nodded and released her grip on the Guildmaster, backing up before bowing once more and whipping her tears away.

"I cannot tell you how thankful I am Guildmaster…I promise I won't let you down again," Willow said before turning and leaving the room, prompting the other three men who were waiting patiently to re-enter.

"You never could," James said softly to himself before resuming his business with the men. Today would be a long day for everyone in the Guild.


	3. Chapter Two: Revival

Chapter Two: Revival

It had been two days, and since she had left the Guildmaster's chambers Willow had not left Michael's bedside. Many were beginning to wonder if he was ever going to awaken and if it was worth keeping him alive, but it took no more than a stern look from Willow to quell the quiet whispers of the few naysayers.

Around eight o' clock in the morning, when the first sunlight hit Michael's face, his eyes began to flutter and for the first time in three days, Michael opened his eyes and took in the world he thought he was taken from. The light burned his eyes and he turned away weakly, and when he did he noticed Willow sitting at his bedside, offering him a beaming smile that was warmer than the sun itself. Her hair was a mess and she was clearly tired and ragged from caring for him all this time.

"Hey…welcome back…" she said softly, holding his hand tightly in her own.

"Willow…what happened?" Michael asked, obviously in a daze from the stress over the past week.

"You saved us all Michael. Skorm attacked the Guild, and somehow you came back from the dead and destroyed him. You did it Michael! You killed my father! You saved us all!" She said, ecstatic to see her love alive again. She wanted to hug him tightly but she held herself back, knowing Michael was still too weak for anything like that yet.

Michael looked confused, he had no recollection of any of it. However he gave a weak smile, squeezing Willow's hands tightly to reassure her. He was just happy to be here with her, that he had another chance at life. He had one image in the back of his mind, but it could wait for now.

"I don't care. Nothing matters right now except that you're here with me. I love you Willow." Michael said. Willow teared up and whispered back to him.

"I love you too."

Willow leaned in and gave her Hero a sweet, impassioned kiss. Michael returned it, and for one brief moment all was well in the world.

Over the next few days Michael began to regain his strength. Not many came to see him recover, except for Shunt who visited once Speer went out on a Quest. The Guild was grateful for what happened and knew Michael was involved with their victory in the battle against Skorm, but the appearance of the massive fire demon stemming from the already controversial Hero only raised more questions about whether it was safe for Michael to even be here. They all feared over whether the demon rise again, and if it did would it destroy them? There was a massive debate that raged for days while Michael recovered, and no one had the heart to tell him about it until a conclusion could be reached. Not even Willow.

When Michael was well enough to leave his bed he took a walk around the grounds with Willow hand in hand. Michael expected in his optimism to see smiling faces, now carefree after Skorm was no longer a threat to this world. However everywhere he looked, he saw his fellow Heroes staring back at him uncomfortably, wearily. It was as if the battle had never happened, and he was back to the days of being a social pariah.

"What's going on? Why is everyone still glaring at me?" Michael asked Willow.

"It…it's complicated. People still don't understand what happened with you. They all saw the demon appear, and they're afraid…they…they want to perform an exorcism on you." Willow revealed reluctantly. This caught Michael by surprise.

"But I thought you said I saved everyone? Why is everyone afraid? I would never hurt any of them! Don't they know that?" Michael asked curiously.

"That's just it Michael, you don't remember what happened. You don't have control over whatever is inside of you, and if you lose control again then who knows what can happen?" Willow responded.

"That's not fair! This…whatever it is inside of me, it has saved us more than once. It's never once tried to overrule me or take over without being needed! Dalga would never harm the Guild!" Willow was about to retort, but what Michael said stuck with her.

"Did…did you just call it 'Dalga'?" Willow asked curiously. Michael paused, fearing he had revealed too much.

"Yes…since the battle…the demon has begun speaking with me. Its name is Dalga, and he is very very old fire god." Michael answered, hoping Willow would not be angry or upset about this new information.

"Michael…you have to tell everyone about this! Now that we have a name we may be able to find out exactly what is going on!" Willow encouraged Michael, but he seemed less than thrilled. Michael took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'll tell them…but I will not submit to an exorcism. Please Willow, I need your support on this. I need you to believe me when I say that we can trust Dalga. Please Willow…" Michael begged her, squeezing her hands tightly and staring into her eyes with great conviction. Willow looked back, concerned but faithful and she nodded.

"Of course I believe you Michael, I just don't know how we can make the rest of the Guild believe." She posed to him hypothetically. Michael smiled and shook his head, wrapping his arms around the love of his life.

"I don't care about them. All I care about is you. The rest will work itself out." He said before kissing her once again on the lips. Michael seemed to have everything he ever needed right there, but this bliss, like many good things in life, would be fleeting.


	4. Chapter Three: Distortion

Chapter Three: Distortion

Over the next few days, Michael became more and more reclusive. He would wake up with a start covered with sweat, breathing quickly and seemingly confused as to where he was. His erratic behavior was becoming more and more obvious, which only intensified the fears of the Guild. Even Willow was finding it incredibly difficult to talk to him as he always seemed to be running off somewhere. Finally Willow surprised Michael around a corner and forcing him against a wall. She was especially perturbed about his behavior and needed answers now.

"Okay Michael, enough is enough. Tell me what is going on with you! I'm worried!" She demanded.

"It's Dalga! He's been…showing me things! Showing me things about my past! These dreams, only I'm awake, and they're real! It's like I'm there, in the past, and he won't let me go!" Michael rambled on like a madman until Willow attempted to calm him down.

"Michael, Michael, please, you're not making any sense! Slow down, tell me what's happening." Willow said in a soft tone, trying to get Michael to calm himself for the first time in several days. He took a deep breath, trying to get his bearings straight before continuing.

"Okay…sorry…it's just been so confusing. I've been having a hard time making sense of it all. Dalga, the demon inside of me, he's been showing me these scenes from my past. He showed me my birth, my father, his journey on the way to the Guild…it's all so horrible. He keeps replaying these scenes in my head, and then I hear his voice…shouting at me, demanding that I do something about it." Michael explained carefully. Willow seemed a bit taken aback by the story, she was beginning to feel the same fears the rest of the Guild was feeling.

"Michael…this is dangerous…are you sure you~" she was cut off again by Michael's frustration.

"He isn't dangerous! He showed me what happened to my family! People I thought I'd never ever be able to know! My father had to run away from his home! Away from my mother who he knew would be killed once everyone found out she gave birth to me! He died throwing himself in front of Skorm's attack to protect the Guildmaster! Protecting me! And why? Because the Mayor of Westcliff decreed that Heroes were witches and were to be killed on sight! He ruled over them like a tyrant, sapping them of their hope and dignity, and still does today! It isn't right! And thanks to Dalga, I can go there and finally get revenge for my family!" Michael shouted, furious at the visions he was forced to endure, "The only way…for me to get rid of these visions in my head, Willow…is to go to Westcliff and do what's right by my family. I've decided, I'm leaving tonight, and I won't be back until I've made him pay for everything he's done."

Willow could only stand there in shock as Michael unleashed his pent up frustration. She had no idea he felt so powerfully about this. It was as if he was a completely different person, and she wanted her Hero back.

"Michael…I don't think this is a good idea. I think that if you go down this path then the only thing waiting for you if pain and suffering…but I know I can't stop you, so I'm coming with you." Willow's words brought a smile to Michael's face for the first time in days.

"Thank you Willow, I can never thank you enough for your support. I have a few things to take care of before we go, but until then…please don't tell the Guildmaster about any of this. I know he'd try to stop me and perform the exorcism, and I just can't do that. Please Willow, promise you won't tell him," Michael begged, to which Willow nodded faithfully.

"I promise I won't tell Guildmaster James. You have my word," replied Willow. Michael smiled and ran off to his room to prepare himself, but Willow headed to the training grounds. She wasn't going to tell the Guildmaster, but there were two others she had in mind for this Quest.


	5. Chapter Four: Alliance

Chapter Four: Alliance

Michael made his way to the forest which hid the Guild under the cover of night, sneaking out of his home which he knew he'd have to suffer serious repercussions for later. None of that mattered to him, he only cared about getting to Westcliff and finding the Mayor so he could make him pay for his crimes. Everything else was secondary.

Michael held up his Guild Seal and channeled his will into it. The seal began to shine brightly and he began looking around for his signal to move. Off in the distance another similar light shined and Michael doused his Seal, crawling through the brush in order to make his way to the light. He emerged into a clearing where Willow was waiting for him with her seal, which she quickly stopped shining as well. Michael smiled when he saw her, looking around to make sure no one had followed them.

"I'm glad you came, are you ready to go?" He asked her in a quiet tone.

"Yes, we are." She said with a cryptic smile. Michael tilted his head, wondering if she had misspoke.

"We? Who is we?" He probed.

"That would be us, Bloody." Through the bushes emerged two familiar figures which made Michael's stomach turn. Shunt and Speer, "Willow asked us to come, she knew you'd die on this stupid quest so she asked me to protect her once you screw up." Speer said with a sarcastic tone.

Willow shot him a deadly glare more familiar of the 'old Willow' which stopped Speer from mocking Michael further, but that didn't stop Michael from drawing his sword on Speer.

"Listen to me you sadistic egomaniacal piece of dog waste, I don't need you here. I don't need you mocking me the entire trip, I don't need you going overboard and slaughtering some civilian you think is a highwayman. So you have two choices: shut the hell up, or get the hell out of here because I will not have you jeopardizing this mission for me!" Landry shouted louder than he should have given the situation, and Speer held his hands up still with that cocky sneer on his face.

"Easy Bloody, easy. I want this guy dead as much as you do!" Speer began, "Honest! Mayor Wilson has been screwing people in his arena for decades now, but he's never let Heroes compete. I say we show up dressed as normal adventurers, enroll in the Arena Challenge as a group, then when we catch him trying to screw us like he's been doing to everyone else, we kill him! You get your dead Mayor, we get prize money, and Westcliff is free from the biggest tyrant since Lucian. How does that sound Bloody?"

Willow stepped between Speer and Michael, lowing Michael's sword slowly.

"As much as I don't like it Michael, Speer has a point. His plan can work, and with four of us we have a much better chance at survival should things get hairy in there. We have no idea what's waiting in the Arena, let alone what kinds of traps Mayor Wilson might have set for someone posed to win. This is the best shot we have, so please, try and get along just this once?" Willow pleaded with Michael. It took him a good long while but eventually he sheathed his sword and turned away from Speer.

"Fine. If Speer wants to help then he can help. But this doesn't change anything between us." Michael said sternly. He marched through the bush towards the trail that would lead them to their destination. "Come on, the trip is long and I don't want to waste any more time than we have to."

Speer Shunt and Willow stared on, wondering what had gotten into Michael with this new attitude. All three followed behind, and Shunt whispered to Willow, "He's starting to remind me of the old you." Willow sighed and bit her lip uncomfortably.

"Yeah…I know. Let's hope we can find the old Michael somewhere on this Quest."


	6. Chapter Five: Arrival

Chapter Five: Arrival

The four Heroes traveled for two days straight on foot towards Westcliff. They didn't bother catching a carriage ride, they wanted to maintain the status of "unknown" in Westcliff, and anyone they spoke to could have been an informant for the Mayor. Finally, after miles of walking, the four exhausted Heroes reached the outskirts of Westcliff. They stood there stoically as they stared at the massive arena that dominated the skyline, all but Michael wondering if this was still going to be a good idea.

Michael reached for the blue rag that he normally used as a belt, the rag he now knew thanks to Dalga was his baby blanket used to get him here by his father in the first place. He studied it in his hands, "this is for you father," he said to himself before wrapping the rag around his head to form a sort of mask to conceal his runes on his face and his identity. He looked much like his father now, and he didn't want anyone to know just who he was until the time was right. He would have to risk using the sword his father left with him for the Arena battle. He was hoping that by now the style used by his father to make such swords had gone by the wayside in favor of newer techniques, if anyone caught on that this was his father's sword, their cover would be blown and all hell would break loose, and Michael may never have another chance at getting close to Mayor Wilson. Michael turned around and lowered the part of his new mask that was covering his mouth so he could address his fellow Heroes once more before entering the town proper.

"You guys…I can't tell you how much this means to have you with me for this. I know none of you have any personal investment in the success of this quest, and if any of you wanted to leave now I would understand," Michael began, "But turning back is not an option available to me. I won't stop seeing these visions until I get my revenge for what happened to my father. I know it doesn't make any sense, but I know that I'm doing the right thing. Every part of me says so, and whether you're here or not I'm marching into that city to do what has to be done."

The group looked at each other, then back to Michael with eager expressions.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to be the first man to win the Arena in over 100 years! No way I can pass up that sort of prestige," Speer remarked.

"I'm with Speer, this is the kind of opportunity you don't get every day," Shunt chimed in.

Willow stepped forward and held Michael's arms, looking into his eyes with a feeling of loyalty and love.

"There's nothing in this world that will keep me from being by your side through this, because I know you wouldn't waste a thought doing the same for me," she said before kissing him passionately. Speer looked away in disgust, though Shunt thought it was rather touching.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Michael said before reaffixing his mask and heading into the town proper.

The city itself was a monument to greed and disparity. The Arena was built as the center of the city, and rings of the city spanning away from it were increasingly drab and depressing. From immaculate and powerful buildings came broken and dilapidated suburbs where life barely was able to make a claim of existing. The people were sick, dying, poor and most of all angry. Not a single one of them in the outer 8 blocks of the city even knew what it was to smile anymore. The Heroes walking though the suburbs received disdainful looks for daring to walk through their suffering city with their well-made and comfortable clothing. Some pockets of vagrants and thieves made moves to follow or corner them, but the Heroes holding a hand leisurely on their weapons was just cause for them to back away and rethink their foolish plans.

After the 8 blocks of the outer city there seemed to be an invisible line that circled the city in which the ghetto was transformed into an immaculate business center. Glorious buildings built tall were everywhere, and the streets changed from dirt to beautifully maintained cobblestone. The people who frequented this section of town were all well dressed, but they all had that same unmistakable look of disdain and misery.

"Why are these people just as angry and miserable as the ones back there?" Shunt asked his fellow Heroes.

"I have no clue…but maybe we should get some background information on this place. It might explain a few things we might need to know before we compete in the Arena," Michael answered and the four stopped, looking for someone who seemed content enough to answer a few questions. Eventually they found an old man walking through the streets with a cane and decided to approach him.

"Excuse me sir, we've been travelling for days to come here to Westcliff. We're unaware of the status of this place though. Could you tell us why everyone seems so very upset even here in the richer part of town?" Willow inquired.

"RICHER! You think this place wealthy! Little girl, this place is no more impoverished than the ghetto you came through minutes ago! Every building you see in this city is owned by one man, and one man alone. Mayor Wilson!" The old man explained. Michael clenched his fist at the mention of his name. "Every dime of income eventually goes back to him! Just because we have jobs here does not mean we can afford any luxuries! We ALL live in the ghetto, each one of us! While Mayor Wilson lives in the Arena's tower high above us all, mocking us with his very presence!"

"If you all hate him so much then why don't you simply vote against him in the elections?" Shunt asked.

"Election? Boy, there is no election! Anyone who has ever dared run against the Mayor has been executed for treason! Anyone who even speaks of a new regime is taken away and forced to compete in the Arena! You are foolish to speak of such things! I shouldn't even be talking to you! I must go, good day children!" The old man said in a panic and began limping away.

"That is what we intend though, sir. We plan on competing in the Arena and winning." Michael said as the man tried to walk away, but was stopped in his tracks by the mere lunacy of his statement.

"You? You four are going to compete in the Arena? But you're merely children! Children with crossbows and small swords! The Arena is filled with gunmen and monsters the likes of which you've never seen before! You haven't a chance! You should leave this place! Leave and never return while you have that luxury!" The old man called out. The commotion had caught the attention of the local guards and they came to investigate the disturbance.

"What is going on here? Who are these people?" The Captain of the Guard asked.

"These children want to compete in the Arena! They speak slanderous lies about the Mayor! I was trying to talk some sense into them, but they wouldn't listen!" The old man blurted out, to which the Heroes all looked at him with a very confused look upon their faces.

"Is that so?" Said the Captain and he gripped Michael's arm tightly. Speer Shunt and Willow all drew their weapons and were posed to attack the Captain, but Michael failed to move a muscle.

"Yes…now let go of me or you will lose a limb for every moment you hesitate." Michael said sternly, not even looking in the direction of the Captain. His gaze was focused on the Arena which stood before him. The Captain looked around him at the weapons trained on him by the strangely clothed teens. His reinforcements arrived however, and his confidence began to rise.

"You arrogant little snot!" the Captain shouted and threw a mighty blow at Michael's head, of which he ducked and used the Captain's momentum to throw him to the hard cobblestone below. Now the entire army had its rifles trained on the Heroes, completely surrounded. Michael reached for his sword, but was cut off by a familiar and haunting voice.

"My my! What have we here?" the army separated like the red sea and through the passage a short fat man could be seen holding a custom and very expensive walking stick and dressed in the finest garb. He stepped through the army and stood before the four disguised Heroes, not fearing them in the slightest.

"It appears we have…some challengers!"


	7. Chapter Six: Condemned

Chapter 6: Condemned

The four looked on at the stubby little man who stood before him as the guards lowered their rifles reluctantly. He was disturbingly reminiscent of a pig with fat rolls visible underneath his immaculate clothing. His nose was short and turned up, and his cheeks were so fat that when he smiled his eyes squinted and his face contorted into a creepy mask. He had wide hips, but his fat was so amassed that it was hard to tell where his gut ended and his hips began. His legs and arms were short and stout and everyone who looked upon them wondered how he was being kept up. Speer resisted the temptation to check behind the Mayor under his coattails for a curly little tail.

"So am I right? Have you four come to compete in my famous Arena? I have so been waiting for some sort of 'professional' competition instead of the citizens I've 'encouraged' to participate. You lot seem to have that air of experience about you, just looking at you I can tell that you've faced great dangers! But none so dangerous as my legendary Arena I dare!" Mayor Wilson boasted proudly, trying to egg on the Heroes into competing. Michael's eyes told the story of his emotions and Willow stepped in front of him to prevent an outburst in such a volatile situation.

"Yes Mayor, we do intend on competing in the Arena. However we have no idea what this challenge entails. Would you care to explain the details?" Willow asked kindly to the Mayor, hopefully maintaining the trust they were holding onto for the moment.

"Of course my dear girl of course! Come with me and I will explain everything to you personally! Stand down gentlemen, there will be no need for those guns! These people are guests!" Mayor Wilson decreed and the guards begrudgingly lowered their weapons. The Captain rose to his feet and held his head, reluctantly walking away and ordering his men back to their posts as the Heroes walked by him behind the Mayor.

The Heroes and the Mayor walked towards the colossal Arena. From the walls hung a great collection of flags from seemingly all around the globe, and what appeared to be pieces of armor used as ornaments. The Mayor seemed exceptionally proud of them.

"You see that? That is a sort of…trophy collection I have been compiling. Anyone who fails to complete my Arena 'donates' something of their person to my collection. I've won enough I could make dozens upon dozens suits of armor! Enough flags to sail an armada of ships!" the Mayor boasted.

"That is quite impressive, but what does a challenger receive should they win?" Shunt chimed in as no one has ever won in so long, the prize had become forgotten. The Mayor seemed offended by the question.

"The prize? The prize is whatever the victor wishes. I've become incredibly rich because of my Arena! I can afford any prize someone could wish for, but no one has won for over 100 years." The Mayor said confidently.

"I'm sorry, 100 years? There's no way you could be that old," Speer said suspiciously.

"Oh no no, of course not! The Arena was left to me by my father, whose father owned it before him. My grandfather was the owner when the Hero of Bowerstone was victorious. The last winner of the Arena of course was a Hero and therefor had an unfair advantage, so I've banned them from competing. Damned witches…they've never been anything but trouble for this world! Especially my fair city of Westcliff! Nothing but evil witches bent on using their powers to destroy our world!" Mayor Wilson declared vehemently. Michael was so enraged he put his hand on his sword to end this right now, but once again Willow stopped him, placing her hand on his to calm him.

"Excuse me Mayor, but the rest of the world seems to hold Heroes in fairly high regard. The idea of them being 'witches' is sort of outdated since the Hero of Bowerstone became King," Willow argued politely.

"That is EXACTLY my point! Never more has Albion suffered than when our King was a Hero! Our Kingdom suffered tragic attacks trying to destroy our King, and I can't help but notice we never had to deal with such monsters when Lucian was in charge! Heroes are nothing but trouble, and I take pride in personally chasing Heroes out of my fair city over the years!" The Mayor said proudly. It was clearly no use arguing with the Mayor and so the Heroes chose to keep their objections to themselves.

The Heroes were led into the Arena via a massive doorway. The doors opened to reveal a rather large inner sanctum filled with weaponry and various medicines. It was a veritable armory combined with a hospital, with every weapon or medical supply one could ever need for any kind of quest or battle.

"This is the Base Room! Challengers can choose anything from this place to take into the Arena, or choose to bare it with what they come with. You may elect to take everything in this room, but of course that is quite the load to bare. The trick is to take everything you need without burdening yourself with excess, because once you enter you may not come back until the Arena is over." Mayor Wilson explained, "please, take your time. We are spreading the word of your challenge all throughout the city, so it will take time to amass an audience suitable to watch your attempt." The Mayor began to walk away so he might leave the Heroes to strategize, but Willow noticed he left something out.

"Wait! You forgot to tell us how we would be competing!" She shouted out and the Mayor paused, turning around with a disgusting smile.

"It's quite simple, you go into the Arena and fend off the challenges until you defeat the final challenge." Mayor Wilson said plainly.

"And what is the 'final challenge'?" Willow probed further, to which the Mayor snorted.

"You'll know when you see it." And with that the Mayor walked back through the front door and the Heroes were trapped inside to develop their plan of attack.

"I'm going to kill him…why didn't you let me kill him when I had the chance?" Michael asked angrily.

"Because if we did we'd have to face the entire army of Westcliff in a very small area. When we beat the Arena and he presents us with our prize there will be much less protection and we can fight our way out if need be." Willow explained.

"He's a monster! You saw him! He doesn't deserve the decency!" Michael argued.

"I know he is Michael…I know…since when have you become so obsessed with killing someone? I don't like it…" Willow asked with a concerned tone.

"You should understand what I'm going through Willow! You of anyone should understand! He's a monstrous, evil, destructive and greedy little man and I am going to make sure his life is extinguished by my hand and my hand alone. I won't rest until I see him dead." Michael moved on to check around the armory for a weapon he could use instead of his father's sword so not to give away his identity. The rest of them looked on, confused as to where the sweet and peaceful Michael had gone.

The other Heroes also began checking the supplies available to them. Shunt grabbed a health vial from the wall and decided it might be useful should things become overwhelming in there. Shunt opened the vial and was going to take a sip, but Speer waving some weapons around caused him to stumble into Shunt and knock it out of his hands. The vial fell to the floor and to their astonishment, it exploded. The four investigated the remaining fluid on the floor.

"He replaced health potions with explosive liquids…" Shunt explained.

"Just another way he plans on screwing us, a challenger is weak and drinks the potion, then his insides explode and it looks like he suffered internal injuries from the Arena." Speer said, almost admirably. "an assassin could learn a thing or two from this guy."

"Challengers! Ready yourselves!" The Mayor's voice boomed over a loud speaker, "Your audience awaits you! Please approach the gate!"

The Heroes were out of time. They approached the starting position and the doors swung open. The Heroes stepped into the Arena, greeted by an ovation unlike any they've heard before. It seemed the citizens had as much invested in their victory as the Heroes themselves.

"Challengers! You understand the risks of your attempt of the Arena!" The Mayor said through his loud speaker once again, "the odds are…you will not survive. However, your reward is valuable beyond comprehension! Please challengers, name your prize now!"

The Heroes looked amongst themselves to try and decide what their reward could be. This entire time they were focused on their quest that they hadn't even thought of what is should be. Finally, Michael spoke up.

"If we win…you donate your fortune to the citizens of your city…and you step down as Mayor forever." Michael decreed. The crowd gasped collectively and all looked towards the Mayor, who was flabbergasted by the request. His surprise turned to anger, and a serious and deadly look crept across his grotesque face.

"So be it…Good luck to you all…LET THE ARENA BEGIN!"


	8. Chapter Seven: The Storm

Chapter Seven: The Storm

The doors closed behind the Heroes, sealed by a massive steel plate to ensure there was no escape. The four formed a protective circle to prevent anything from sneaking up from behind and attacking them. Each Hero watched a gate that was positioned along the walls of the Arena.

"Remember, no magic. Not yet. We can't let the Mayor catch on and sick his entire army on us for entering illegally," Willow advised.

"That's all well and good, but this Arena has been designed for normal people to lose. How are we supposed to survive without magic?" Speer asked.

"We're Heroes. We'll find a way." Michael said and he drew his sword, a straight sword he found on the walls of the armory. He kept his father's sword sheathed on his back, he knew he would be unable to draw it lest he be found out by Wilson, but merely having it with him made him feel stronger.

Finally a gate began to open and all four Heroes faced it together. Slowly it rose up and a mischievous and eerie laughter filled the Arena's echoing walls. Willow aimed her crossbow at the door and fired inside without even seeing her target. The crowd gasped in surprise, and everyone looked on at the gate to see what could have been hit. After several long moments of on looking, a small bulbous body fell out with an arrow sticking out from its chest.

"Hobbes…" Willow said when she identified the creature.

Soon after a horde of other Hobbes charged out over the body of their fallen comrade. First five, then a dozen, two dozen, three and four dozen, too many to count. The little monsters stampeded towards the Heroes, weapons drawn and ready to spill blood. Michael readied his new sword, Shunt is hammer, Speer is twin sickles and Willow her crossbow. Willow fired off a few more rounds and the other three ran into the fray, swinging their weapons wildly at their pray. Shunt's brute strength allowed him to hit one Hobbe with is hammer and send it careening into five others, instantly shattering each of their ribcages. Speer's tremendous speed and astounding precision assisted him in running through the stampeding army of Hobbes to the other side, slitting the throats of ten more in the process as they fell instantly. Michael stood his ground in front of Willow, slashing and cutting down eight Hobbes that were unfortunate enough to be in the immediate proximity of his blade. He formed an effective human shield as Willow fired into the crowd and shot down a six more Hobbes, reloading and taking down six more.

In mere moments there were only a dozen poorly organized Hobbes left, and the Mayor had a distraught look on his face as the audience cheered the challengers with all their might. The Heroes look powerful, more so than any other challenger they had ever witnessed before. Maybe this would be the day they would be freed from Mayor Wilson's tyranny. Soon they had the remaining Hobbes cornered, and they shook with fear.

"Willow, go gather your arrows. We're going to need the ammo, and we can handle these little Hobbes by ourselves," Michael ordered as Willow walked the ground, pulling the arrows that were unbroken from the bodies of her victims. By the time she was finished and reloaded her stock, the remaining Hobbes had been killed. Round one had been completed and the bell sounded to signal their success.

"Is that all Mayor? Is that the biggest challenge you have for us?" the masked Michael called out to the Mayor, who was shaking with anger. He had never so thoroughly underestimated a challenger.

"Impressive challengers...I must admit. I usually only send out a dozen Hobbes and they swarm over the challengers, killing them in round one. I though throwing in a dozen for each competitor would be too much for anyone, but bravo for proving me wrong. However you challenge is far from over: welcome to Round Two!" Mayor Wilson shouted and pulled a lever, causing a second gate to open up. Out marched a plethora of menacing looking men bearing rifles and swords, dressed in stolen mix-and-match military attire.

"Feh, Highwaymen. No more of a challenge than the Hobbes," Speer said confidently. He began charging a Time Control spell that he often used when facing opponents with firearms such as this, but Shunt placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember," Shunt whispered, "no magic. If we do we blow our cover." Speer grunted and ceased charging the spell.

"So, we're targets at a shooting range now are we? Fantastic, I've always wanted to be one of those little ducks," Speer shot back sarcastically as the Highwaymen formed ranks and collectively drew their rifles.

"Any last words challengers?" Wilson called out as the crowd grew deathly silent. It seemed their hopes of freedom would be dashed right before their eyes in a bloody display.

"Yeah, we might. But our last words are coming long after yours Wilson," Michael spat out through his mask. This only succeeded in infuriating Wilson, and he ordered their execution.

"FIRE!" He shouted and the air was filled with bullets. All four ranks of highwaymen opened fire with their rifles, causing smoke to cloud the Arena.

The audience coughed on the smoke from the guns, shielding their eyes while at the same time trying to find out exactly what happened to the Heroes. Slowly the smoke in the center where the Heroes stood began to clear, and to the surprise of everyone…they had vanished! The smoke built up around the perimeter of the Arena floor thanks to the vents, and as it did it seemed as if the challengers had vanished into thin air as no evidence of their presence could be seen anywhere!

"YEAAAAAAAAHHH!" A fan cheered, followed by more and more until the entire crowd was on its feet. It was surreal, and Mayor Wilson couldn't make heads or tails of it. Until he too determined what his people were so happy about. The Heroes had wound up behind the highwaymen!

The Heroes drew their weapons and cut, beat and shot down the highwaymen from behind. The poor mercenaries never had a chance to draw their swords after they dropped their guns. Within seconds all four ranks of highwaymen had been dealt with, and the four Heroes stood atop their bodies victorious to another thunderous ovation from the people of Westcliff.

"Two down Wilson, what else do you have? Because if this is the extent of your challenges then I suggest you save your resources and pay up right now." Michael shouted out to him once again.

"I don't know how you four did that," Wilson began, "but rest assured, you will not survive the next round. And even if you do, the fourth round will surely destroy you! And by some miracle you win again, which no one has yet, the final round will crush every bone, organ, and piece of resilience in your body. That…I swear…"


	9. Chapter Eight: Breakdown

Chapter Eight: Breakdown

The Heroes stood in the middle of the Arena and awaited their next challenge. A door opened, but it was not like the others. This one opened to reveal a scrawny old man with a cart, which he used to pile up the bodies so he could bring them out of the Arena. Michael pitied the poor little man, and he moved forward to help him load up the bodies. Shunt followed suit as well as Willow, Speer also offered his assistance, but in the process he picked the pockets of the dead Highwaymen he slaughtered just moments ago. When the bodies of the highwaymen and Hobbes were cleared Shunt and Michael helped the scrawny man push the cart out of the Arena and closed the doors behind him. Finally, the stage was set to begin round three.

Once again, a gate began to rise and all four Heroes faced it, each one wondering what was going to emerge this time.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

A deep guttural growl could be heard from inside the gateway. From the shadows one massive furry claw stepped out into the light. One massive, fur covered white claw.

"Hahahahahahahahah! It's time that things got more serious! Round three…the White Balverines!" Mayor Wilson blurted out uproariously. The incredibly muscular White Balverine stepped into the light and howled. The howl echoed all throughout the Arena, chilling the blood of everyone there. It stepped forward, and behind it another shadow could be seen moving behind it. Within moments a second White Balverine emerged behind the first, and after that came another, and another!

"Four White Balverines..I've never seen more than one in the same place before!" Willow exclaimed.

"And you never will again! Let Round Three begin!" Wilson shouted and as if on cue, all four White Balverines lunged forward to attack the Heroes. Two of them knocked Michael and Willow back with a powerful blow, but Shunt was strong enough to punch back with a shot of his own and Speer swift enough to dodge. Though not horribly damaging the attack was in and of itself, the Heroes were separated from each other now and it would prove a deadly task to take these monsters on alone.

The beasts furiously clawed and ripped at the Heroes, trying to rip them to ribbons with each and every attack. The one isolated with Willow pressed forward with such speed she barely had any opportunity to dodge its deadly attacks, forcing her back into a corner. She rolled under its legs when it attacked, but the White Balverine reached down and grabbed her hair taught and yanked her off the ground.

"WILLOW!" Michael shouted out while preoccupied with his own White Balverine. He still felt it too dangerous to use magic lest he reveal who they were and this situation turn even more deadly. He had no choice: he hurled his sword like a javelin at Willow's White Balverine who was looming closer, about to take a bite out of her. The sword landed square in the monster's back, causing it to howl in pain and release his grip on Willow.

Michael had let down his guard, forgetting he had his own White Balverine to deal with, but Willow dropped down and fired off two round from her crossbow right as the forgotten monster was about to strike down Michael. Both arrows barreled deep into its chest and it too yelped and backed off momentarily. It didn't take long for the White Balverines to recover, and both Heroes looked on in horror as they reached down and forcefully removed the bloody weapons from their bodies with more annoyance than pain written on their faces.

Shunt had taken to fighting the beast head-on, going blow for blow with it. However as strong as Shunt was, the White Balverine was fast and was quickly gaining an advantage. The monster leapt up and dropkicked Shunt into a wall, nearly shattering it completely. Seeing its opening the White Balverine lunged forward to deal its fatal blow, but its arm was held back by a searing pain: a sickle attached to a chain dug into its arm. Speer had thrown it and was now the only thing holding the White Balverine back from killing his fellow Hero. The White Balverine was shocked to say the least, and Speer used it to his advantage to reel it in like a fish and leap up, kicking it square in the skull and it fell to the floor.

But once again in an effort to save his fellow Hero, Speer had neglected his own fight. Speer suffered a heavy blow to the back of his head and was pinned down with ease. Shunt charged forward like a bull, running headlong towards the furry beast and colliding, forcing it to fly through the air and crash into the wall similar to he just did moments ago.

The Heroes reconvened in the center of the Arena as the White Balverines recovered. They knew this was a losing fight, and they needed a plan of attack instead of trying to fight these beasts ad hoc.

"Speer, you still have those funky health potions?" Shunt asked.

"Yeah but I don't think they'll do us any good if we get hurt," Speer said with a bitter sneer.

"I'm not thinking about us. I think THEY could use a drink if you catch my drift…" Shunt said and the other three caught on immediately. Speer handed them around to his fellow Heroes and they waited for the White Balverines to charge again. They didn't waste much time and again attacked in unison, as if they had done this before.

This time the Heroes were ready, and simultaneously they flipped the beasts over to their backs and shoved the vials of the faux health potions down their throats. Each Hero dismounted quickly and got their distance from them, watching and waiting, wondering if their strategy had worked. Each of the White Balverines rose, licking their chops as if they had just wetted their whistles and readied for another attack…but at once they stopped. Each began holding their guts as a great pain overtook them, and one by one they dropped to the floor as blood poured out of their mouths, pooling on their floor around them.

The crowd erupted to their feet with cheers, the challengers had done it again! Mayor Wilson was throwing a fit on his pedestal, refusing to believe that his White Balverines could be felled so easily.

"NO NO NO NO! How did that happen! No one can defeat a White Balverine! Let alone four of them simultaneously!" Mayor Wilson shouted over his loudspeaker, "I demand to know who you people are! No normal person could do what you four have done!"

"Then how do you expect anyone to win in your Arena? Do you admit that your challenge is rigged?" Willow shot back defiantly.

"How dare you question my integrity? I exist on an ivory tower above you common people! It is why I have the power I have over you! I am better than you in every way and I will not be questioned by a common gladiator, especially one who is about to die! Now behold, the round no one has ever surpassed: ROUND FOUR!"


	10. Chapter Nine: Undone

Chapter Nine: Undone

Mayor Wilson pulled a lever, and the Heroes couldn't help but notice that none of the doors opened. There were only four doors: one where the Hobbes came from, one where the Highwaymen came from, one where the White Balverines came from, and one where the heroes came from which was now sealed by a massive stone wall.

The grown began to spark with electricity, causing the Heroes to jump with surprise. It didn't hurt, though the entire Arena became dank and muggy. A dense fog began to form and soon the Heroes could not even see the audience surrounding them, nor could they see them. This was no longer a "challenge," under the guise of entertainment this was an attempt at the Heroes lives plain and simple.

Through the fog a bright blue light shined, and Michael squinted to see what it could be. A second light joined close to it, and another pair close by. Two more appeared, and two more and two more until the Heroes were surrounded by these tiny blue lights in the distance of the fog. The lights began to draw closer, slowly but surely and the Heroes drew their weapons, even Michael who had no choice but to draw his father's sword now that the one he was using was broken and discarded in the last round.

Thought the dense fog, a long bony arm reached out, and that's when the Heroes realized what they were truly up against. It wasn't a 'boney lanky man,' "Hollow men!" Michael shouted out and the battle began. The swarm of hollow men advanced on the Heroes, one after another they attacked only to be struck down by blades hammers and arrows. The zombies were slow, but increasing in number. Soon it wasn't just one or two hollow men attacking at once, it was 5 or 6 and the Heroes had to double their efforts just to keep them at bay.

The hollow men weren't just increasing in number, but size as well as lumbering masses of bones and rotted flesh lumbered towards them with massive cleavers in their hands. These were the bodies of the challengers who fell before them, and the Heroes were determined not to join their unholy ranks.

Speer noticed a crackling noise in the air, and while battling a wave of the hollow men he looked up to see the larger ones in the distance. They weren't yet making their way into the fray, but staying back instead. He saw a blue sparking in their eyes and noticed what it was immediately.

"THEY HAVE LIGHTNING POWERS! LOOK OUT!" Speer tried to warn the others, but it was too late. Four of the larger hollow men unleashed lightning spells on the Heroes and all four fell to their knees from the attack. It was all the hollow men needed, and they piled on top of the Heroes like an avalanche. The Heroes fell to their backs, kicking and fighting back with all their strength, but they might as well have been fighting the world from spinning as soon the pile was stacked seven hollow men tall.

"Well, looks like this is it!" Shunt admitted, doing all he could to keep most of them off of his friends.

"No! I'm not going down like this, I don't care if the Mayor knows, we don't have a choice anymore! We're Heroes! And it's time the world knew!" Michael shouted out resolutely. His runes began to glow, and though no one in the audience could see through the fog they could see a deep red glow emanating from the center of it. The others nodded and followed suit, their runes glowing blue as they focused their energies and unleashed their magic. Plumes of fire, lightning, wind and shockwave energy erupted from the pile and bones scattered everywhere.

The Heroes were free from the pile and now were on the offensive, they used their magic to clear the Arena of any and all hollow men, tearing them to pieces with ease with all of their powers now at their disposal. Soon there was none left, and with the hollow men gone the fog too began to fade. The audience looked on as did the Mayor to see if the hollow men had did their job, and what they saw was neither challengers nor zombies.

They were Heroes.


	11. Chapter Ten: Revealed

Chapter Ten: Revealed

In the wake of the last round the shattered bones of the hollow men littered the Arena floor, but the spotlight was not on them. It was on the four now glowing Heroes who stood proudly in defiance of the Mayor, truly united for the first time in their lives as one.

"I KNEW IT! I know those signs anywhere!" shouted the Mayor, "You're not people, you're monsters! Witches sent to destroy my beautiful city! I won't allow it! Guards! Destroy those 'Heroes' at once! I will not have them alive in my city!"

Guards lined the front rows of the Arena, poised to strike down the Heroes from every angle. The Heroes refused to back down, and readied themselves for the onslaught that was to ensue, but oddly enough the guards refused to advance. They knew they were no match for them, and backed down like cowards.

"What is this! I have given you a direct order! Kill them at once! Kill them or you will compete in my Arena as well!" exclaimed Mayor Wilson, but once again the guards did not budge.

"The way I see it Mayor…if we win…they don't have to listen to you anymore," Michael said from behind his mask, "remember our wager? If we win, you surrender control of the city of Westcliff and all of your riches to the people. If we lose, and you are free to reign over the city for as long as you live. So, the question is: how confident are you in the final round to defeat us. Because if you have the slightest notion of doubt…I'd suggest running right about now."

The Mayor glared down at Michael, the one who has been taunting him this entire time. He noticed he had a new sword, the one he had been carrying but had yet to reveal until now. The form, it was familiar to him but the origin escaped him. It had been so long, yet he was sure he knew it from somewhere. Wilson shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand. No one had even seen the last challenge of the Arena in over 100 years and so no one knew how to defeat it, not even Heroes. On that assumption, he made his call.

"Fine you deceptive witches…but be warned, you should be the ones running, not I!" Wilson decreed before walking back and opening a hatch behind him which concealed a hidden lever, one that had not been touched in ages. His fat little hands grasped the handle and pulled back with all his might, and a thunderous 'click' could be heard all the way back in the poorest sections of the city.

The Arena began to rumble, the Heroes staggered to keep their footing as it seemed the entire place was coming down on top of them. The floor itself began to move, parting in two and separating the Heroes once again: Speer and Michael on one side and Shunt and Willow on the other. The four looked into the abyss that appeared before them and an explosive roar emanated from its depths, vibrating the entire Arena. They could see something rising up from the bottom and they all backed up to give it room. They all began preparing their strongest spells, readying themselves for whatever monstrosity might appear before them, but none of them were prepared for what they saw.

From the depths of that chasm rose a monster larger than any they had ever seen before: a troll conceived entirely of bones left over from all those who had perished in the Arena. Be it man or monster, the troll had a piece of them all. The Arena had been a clue to the final challenge all along, for as the walls were adorned with the armor and weapons of the challengers, the final challenge itself was what was left over from those very men and women. It stood over seven stories tall, and was clearly eager to wreak havoc upon those who stood before him after spending an entire century locked up and accumulating underneath the Arena.

"ROUND FIVE! THE HOLLOW TROLL! MAY AVO HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOULS, FOR YOU WILL FIND NONE HERE!" The Mayor shouted, and the troll raised up its mighty fists to try and smash the four Heroes in one fell swoop. The Heroes ducked out of the way, if only barely. The ground the troll managed to hit was smashed into pieces, and now all four Heroes were completely isolated in the four corners of the Arena.

Like mice backed into a corner by a hungry cat, the Heroes lashed out with their spells. Speer let loose a massive lightning storm that shocked the troll's arm, if only slightly agitating the already angry giant. Shunt pushed forward to fire off a shockwave at the troll's knee, setting it off balance when it tried to swipe at Speer with its backhand and causing it to miss narrowly and hit the wall. Michael attacked with a wild inferno spell, setting the rotted flesh of the monster ablaze, which was accentuated by Willow moments after when she formed a vortex around the troll, fanning the flames to grow hotter and hotter.

The displays of powerful magic was impressive, but it seemed that the troll was simply waiting for the spells to stop so that it could retaliate. Michael and Willow could not keep it up forever, and when it relented the troll struck back with its powerful foot, smashing Shunt into the wall. Speer lashed out with his sickles again, hooking onto some of the bones of the troll, but the hollow troll simply swung his arm and forced Speer to fly through the air and smash into the ground close to Shunt. Both lay unconscious now in a heap of rubble, and the monstrous troll raised up its hand to deal the finishing blow, but Willow would not allow harm to come to her comrades, and she unleashed two arrows straight into its eyes. This caused the troll tremendous pain, and it reached up to remove the arrows but its fingers were far too large to pull them out. Willow kept firing, but she was unable to hit any more weak points as the trolls face was now concealed by its hand. The hollow troll found this greatly irritating, and lashed out once again with its mighty hand clumsily. The hand was so large and Willow had nowhere to go, and so regardless of how slow it was Willow was swatted like a fly, collapsing too on the floor of the Arena.

Michael was forced to watch as the love of his life was beaten down by the hollow troll, and watched on in horror as the bones on its hands formed tiny hollow men and removed the arrows from its eyes. The troll turned its attention to Michael, a terrible smirk grew upon the undead face as it knew it only had one more Hero to deal with before it could return to its slumber. The troll leaned forward and let out a terrifying roar that once again shook the Arena to its core. The crowd covered its ears, but the deafening sound was unrelenting. Many looked away, not able to watch what was about to happen. Michael stood firm, his furry began to grow and grow until he could not hold it back anymore. Once again his body began to catch ablaze. The grass below him was instantly incinerated by the pure heat from his body and his hands arms and legs began spouting fires like torches. Soon his body was engulfed in flame, and his eyes glowed an ominous red.

"_**That's it! Release me! Let me loose and I will punish those who did this to you!"**_

"No…I shouldn't…I should do this by myself…"

"_**Is Wilson doing anything himself? He's having his monsters do his work for him! YOU CAN DO THE SAME!"**_

"I'm better than him…I don't need you to do everything for me…"

"_**If you want to destroy the troll in time to kill Wilson and save Willow…then you do need me…"**_

"No…"

"_**Say you need me!"**_

"NO!"

"_**Say you need me or Willow dies!"**_

"…I NEED YOU!"

Heat began to radiate from Michael's body like the sun itself, and wings of fire spread from his back. His hands grew gruesome claws and his feet talons, and his eyes were like two pure balls of fire burning with great ferocity. His feet left the ground, and for a split second he just hovered there, and the next moment he was gone! The audience looked frantically to locate him, until they noticed the unusual glare from the top of the indoor Arena. Michael was flying, and soon enough even the hollow troll noticed it.

"_**Now…!" **_the voice reverberated throughout the Arena, but it was hard to tell who was really speaking.

Michael plummeted downwards at full speed, every foot he fell his flames began to fan higher and higher until one could not even see the body of Michael, only flame. Like an arrow he fell straight through the skull of the hollow troll, piercing it with the greatest of ease. Then like a jack-o-lantern the troll lit up, until it too was on fire burning with the same strength as Michael was. The troll panicked, flailing and trying to extinguish the flames but it was no use. Within seconds the troll was falling to pieces, and its cries of panic and fear were drowned out by the crackling of the fire until finally the massive bonfire that was the troll was only ashes, and only one flame remained, the one that still burned on Michael's wings.

Soon after the troll was defeated, the crowd looked on in stunned silence at what they had just seen. All they could do was stare as Michael stood there, still burning and glaring a hole through Mayor Wilson, who was no trembling like a child. The mask on Michael's face began to fall off, it had been torn to shreds during the battle and now it had finally fallen off. Michael's face was revealed, and now the equation started to add up. Mayor Wilson had finally solved the puzzle.

"You…"


	12. Chapter Eleven: Vindication

Chapter Eleven: Vindication

Mayor Wilson's look of fear changed into one of rage. He was looking into the eyes of the man he believed to have chased out of town so many years ago. Michael stared back at the man he knew to have been the cause of both of his parents' deaths because of his backwards ignorant beliefs about Heroes, and now there was finally nothing left standing between him and revenge. That is except for one thing: he had to check on Willow.

"_**Now! Kill Wilson! Strike him down and have your revenge!"**_

"We have to see if Willow's okay, she might need help!"

"_**If we do then Wilson will escape! We must kill him now!"**_

"Willow is more important! Wilson has nowhere to go!"

"_**I AM IN COMMAND! I SAY WILSON DIES!"**_

Michael once again lost control and Dalga took over his body and mind once again. Michael's wings spread and he soared up to Mayor Wilson's observation deck. Michael's red eyes starred into the eyes of the man and it was like he was looking into his very soul.

"So…you must be his son…Peter Collins, that murdering traitor." Wilson spat out.

"_**I am Michael Collins…but I am also something more. I am the Hero that will finally make sure that you feel every ounce of pain that you have inflicted over the decades. I will make you answer for every lie you've told, every life you've ruined, and every drop of blood you've spilt. I am the Hero that you always dreaded, the one who will prove how vicious we can be…and will also set these people free." **_Michael's voice combined with that of Dalga's to form an eerie demonic tone as he threatened the Mayor.

"Please! Your father was a coward who ran and left his wife behind! You are no different! I will chase you out of town just like I did your pathetic father, and then I will go back to where you run and burn your home to the ground so that no Hero will ever threaten my fair city again!" Wilson blurted out confidently, motioning for his guards to aim at the three Heroes still laid out on the Arena floor. The sounds of guns being cocked echoed all throughout the Arena. "You have no choice…witch…you will run now, or your friends die here and now."

Michael didn't budge, instead he reached out with his demonic hand and gripped Wilson around the throat, lifting him into the air.

"_**You foolish fat little man…you still don't understand…you are no longer in charge here," **_Michael and Dalga said in unison and Wilson finally took a look around to take stock of the situation. The guards were not aiming at the fallen vulnerable Heroes. They were aiming at him. _**"Now…tell me how it feels…when every single person within miles of your immediate position…wants you dead. Tell me how it feels to know that there is nowhere you can run to in order to survive. Tell me how it feels to know that there is a monster, whose power is unlike anything you have ever imagined, has been hunting you for days and is now right on top of you…ready to kill you…were and watch you bleed until you're dry…Tell me that, and then you will know how my father felt all those years ago."**_

All the color left Mayor Wilson's face and his eyes went wide with absolute dread. His body began to tremble uncontrollably, and that was all the confirmation Michael and Dalga needed. Michael carried Wilson by the throat through the air and smashed the ceiling of the Arena with a single swipe of his sword. Michael flew up into the sky, into the pouring down rain over one hundred yards into the air. Michael put his father's sword between himself and Wilson, allowing him to focus on exactly was going to happen to him in moments.

"P~p~please…Please don't kill me! I'll give you anything! Anything you want just name it! I can make you wealthy beyond your wildest imagination! Powerful beyond earthly limitations! You'll never have to lift a finger again! Please! Just tell me what you want!" Wilson begged, pleading for his life.

"_**I want you dead,"**_ Michael declared, and he shoved his father's sword straight into Mayor Wilson's gut. Blood spat out all over Michael's front and it began to drip out of Wilson's mouth. Michael looked at what he had just done and his breath quickened drastically, this was the moment he had been living for for so very long, and now it was here and he didn't know how to feel. Michael let go of Wilson's throat and the corrupt evil man plummeted to the ground below. Time seemed to stand still as Wilson fell, and when he crashed into the ground below at the center of the Arena, a strike of lightning illuminated the entire City, spotlighting on the deceased Mayor as if it was the end of an play.

Michael slowly descended back into the Arena, now he was trembling uncontrollably, his emotions overwhelmed him and tears began to pour out of his eyes which were now fading back to normal. Michael touched down in front of Wilson's body, his flaming wings also retracted as Dalga's power began to wane. Soon he was back to normal and the magnitude of what he had just done was finally hitting him. Michael fell to his knees as the audience rose to their feet to celebrate the death of the tyrannical Mayor. Michael felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head sharply to see who had snuck up on him. It was Willow, she was safe and so were Speer and Shunt, if not more than a little banged up. They had accomplished what they had come to do and even more, and now it was time to leave it behind.

"I did it father…I finally set things right…" Michael said to himself before rising back to his feet.

"Let's go home," Willow said softly, Shunt and Speer nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, let's go." Michael agreed and they walked through the now unsealed door of the Arena. The crowd was so elated by their newfound freedom that they didn't even notice the Heroes leave, all of them except one. A member of the guards ran up before the four Heroes to stop them, he was out of breath and seemed excited about something.

"You! You're Peter's boy right? You must come with me! There is something you have to see!" The man said and Michael looked to his comrades for an answer. Willow nodded, and Michael did so as well.

"What is it?"


	13. Chapter Twelve: Reunion

Chapter Twelve: Reunion

The strange man led the four Heroes through the mobs of people who were celebrating in the streets. Music was playing, people were tearing the Arena to pieces, dismantling the ornaments of armor and flags and toppling statues. Michael couldn't help but notice that it was almost as dangerous to wade through this mob as it was to compete in the Arena. The four Heroes held hands to keep from being separated, and soon enough the mob began to dwindle near its outskirts. It hadn't yet made its way to the northern part of the inner circle of Westcliff, behind the Arena where a massive house loomed over all others. The man opened the door with his key, and all couldn't help but wonder how he had access to this place.

"What is this place?" Michael asked.

"This is Mayor Wilson's home. But it also houses another very important person," the man said.

"And how did you get a key?" Willow pried.

"I am…was…Wilson's personal assistant. More specifically, I was appointed to tend to his wife. My name is Gregory, and I've been waiting to meet you for about nineteen years," said the man. Michael stopped in his tracks, unwilling to more another step before he got some answers.

"How do you know me? I thought only Mayor Wilson knew who I was," Michael asked cautiously, he dreaded that this might be a trap. Gregory laughed heartily.

"Michael, you misunderstand. Everyone knew your father was a great man. He was the finest blacksmith Westcliff ever had, and you are the spitting image of him. I didn't know your father personally, but I do know your mother," Gregory said cryptically.

"What do you mean 'know'?" Michael asked. Gregory leaned backwards and opened a door at the top of the stairwell, motioning for Michael to enter.

Overwhelmed with feelings of fear confusion and trepidation, Michael stepped up the stairs and through the door where a blinding light greeted him through the window as the sun shined through. Michael shielded his eyes, trying to block the glare and get a better look at a figure he noticed standing in the light. It was like that of an angel, as if the light was not shining on her but coming directly from her. Michael stepped to the side to avoid the shining glare and stepped on a creaky floorboard, causing the woman to turn around and face him in a start. One could tell she was about to shout at Michael for intruding, but the second she laid eyes on him she was paralyzed with shock, as was Michael. Both of them stepped forward to try and get a better look at the other, studying the figure before them as if it was both known and novel to them at the same time.

"Michael?" the woman asked.

"Mother?" Michael responded.

The woman's eyes became teary immediately, she rushed forward and hugged her son as tightly as she could. Michael was still in shock, but he mustered the motor ability to return the hug and clutch her tightly. Both of them cried into the other's shoulder for several minutes, and Willow Speer Shunt and Gregory entered as well to watch the emotional reunion.

"I thought you were dead," both Michael and his mother Joanne said in unison, causing each to giggle. Michael backed up and gazed upon his mother once again, it was exactly as she had appeared in his visions, but one thing didn't add up.

"How did you survive? I thought Wilson killed you when he discovered you gave birth to a Hero," Michael asked.

"No…the thought crossed his mind but when he figured out what had happened he threatened to send out a search party to find you and your father. I begged him not to, and told him I'd give him anything if he sparred your lives. He told me…he told me that if I married him and forsake my husband that he would not give chase," Joanne explained, "but he never came back, and I assumed that he had gone back on his word and sent out his army to kill you and your father anyway. I grew furious, and I refused to speak to him or give him what he desired, so he locked me in this tower until I came to my senses," Joanne became teary eyed once again as all of her history came rushing back to her, "I have been here for fifteen years, and not a day has gone by that I have not thought of you my son."

Joanne hugged her child once again, trying to control her emotions so she could enjoy this moment instead of cry, however Michael was having no better luck.

"Wilson never chased us…but…Peter, my father…he died trying to save me," Michael said, upset he was being forced to relive this vision once again, "he brought me to the Heroes Guild thanks to the guidance and protection of two great Heroes who died fighting to save us, but at the door of the Guild a demon named Skorm finally caught up with us, and he was able to give me to the Guild before diving in front of an attack that saved my life and that of the Guildmaster's." This time his mother backed away with a strange look on her face.

"Michael…How do you know all of this? You were just an infant, and why would a demon be fighting so very hard to kill you? I don't understand," Joanne staggered, trying to make sense of it all. Michael hesitated, wondering if he should let his mother know all the awful things that had happened. He feared rejection from her, and looked back at Willow for guidance. Willow nodded encouragingly and Michael gulped down the frog in his throat, garnering the courage to tell her everything.

"When I was born…an ancient demon named Dalga entered my body and used me as a host to regain its power. That's why I glowed red when I was born, and still do when I use magic. Skorm knew that if I was allowed to live then I would be a threat to his attempt to destroy the world, and so he chased me with his army to try and kill me before I could do any harm. A few weeks ago Skorm tried to kill me again, and when I was indisposed he attacked the Guild one more time. I was able to stop him…and I killed him with the help of the demon inside of me," Michael looked to his mother to try and get a read on whether or not she was frightened, but she looked more shocked and worried for his safety than anything, "After the battle, Dalga started showing me visions of my past. He showed me everything in hopes that I'd return to take revenge on Wilson for chasing my father and I out of town."

Joanne looked on in suspense, unable to speak the words she needed to ask and so did so with her body language. Michael was finding it hard to say himself, and finally the silence was broken.

"Did you…did you kill him?" Joanne asked with a tremble in her tone. Michael bowed his head in acknowledgement, unsheathing the sword to reveal the blood still spattered all over of it.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't know you married him…" Michael admitted, but was cut off when his mother put her hand up.

"Don't you apologize for a single thing. You are my son, and I love you no matter what. You did the right thing, that man was evil and the world is better without him. There is one thing you should know though," Joanne said, reaching for a picture on the counter, "This…this is Guinevere, she is your half-sister." Joanne handed the picture to Michael and he examined it with great interest and surprise.

"When…" Michael asked but he was cut off by his mother.

"Seventeen years ago," Joanne stared, "I tried to make the best of the situation and Mayor Wilson and I had a daughter together. But as I grew to despise the man he trained Guinevere to love and admire him, until even my own daughter grew to hate me. When I was locked away she laughed, and given what has just transpired I fear she will now forever hate you as well."

Michael bowed his head in shame. His failure to consider the consequences of his actions has set into motion the severing of a relationship before it was even given a chance to form.

"Maybe it's best…if she didn't know who I was. Maybe knowing some stranger killed her father would be better than her own flesh and blood, for all of our sakes. If she knew I was your son she might do something unpredictable. I think I should go." Michael said as he turned to leave, but Joanne grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Please…don't go…we can explain things to her, we can make her see! I can't lose my only son again!" Joanne pleaded with Michael, but he grabbed her hand and gently took it in his, moving it from his shoulder.

"You'll never lose me. I won't let that happen. But until a time comes when we can resolve the situation certain that no harm will come to you, then I cannot remain here in Westcliff with you. I belong with my friends at the Heroes Guild." Michael explained comfortingly. Willow approached Michael and wrapped her arms around his waist gently, trying to comfort Michael's mother as best she could.

"We'll take care of him, I promise. Just make sure you take care of yourself now," Willow said in a soothing tone and most of the anxiety left Joanne's face. Joanne covered her mouth as she watched her son leave, trying not to cry. She nodded to Willow's words and bid them farewell. For the first time in almost twenty years, both Joanne and Michael had some answers, and were finally able to move on with their lives.

End Part II


End file.
